Determination
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] Title basically explains summary. Takes place during Naruto Shippuden, the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. Oneshot. Review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 20th fic. 1st fic for Naruto. This takes place during Naruto Shippuden. Specifically, the episode titled, "Shooting Star". For those who read the manga: When Naruto is training with Captain Yamato and Kakashi, and we're shown a scene when Sakura's sitting on her bed at night. If that still doesn't ring a bell, then just know that this takes place sometime during the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc. Also, since I'm very aware that the manga is more viewed than the anime for this particular anime series, I should probably state that I watch the anime, if that wasn't already evident. Anyway, though I may have the experience of a writer, I'd still like everyone's thoughts and feedback for once again, this is my first Naruto fic. Thanks. Please Proceed. **Review.**

* * *

Various emotions washed over Sakura as she stared down at a particular picture, her light green eyes almost boring invisible holes into the picture. The pink-haired girl's thin, feminine fingers clenched tightly around the frame that bordered the picture she wish she never took for granted. For the very object of her affections had chosen a path too unbearable to say out loud. To this very day, she couldn't help but feel more than an once of regret for not realizing everything sooner. She was so obsessed with him that she failed to see what he was going through. She was so obsessed with him, so naive, that she didn't recognize the inner turmoil, the inner demons, that he constantly battled. Instead, day after day, she constantly fawned over him.

She gripped the picture tighter as a few tears began to form. The very picture she was holding was the only reminder, not only she had, but Team Seven as well, before he chose the path of darkness. An _avenger_. She still remembered the day she caught him leaving the village. It still tore her heart to this day, despite the fact that it occurred several years ago. She only wished she did more to help him, and try to understand him more. It was nothing big, but maybe, just maybe she could have altered things at least slightly...At least, that was what she'd like to think.

She scoffed. If Naruto couldn't help him, then what good could _she_ have done? What good could words and understanding be from _her_? From day one, since they were assigned to the same team, Saskue had made it clear that he_ wanted_, no that he _was_ going to become an Avenger.

Sakura sighed, still looking at the picture clutched in her hands. God, she missed him. Words couldn't even describe how much she did. It has been months since she last seen him, the last time she seen him being when she, Sai, Naruto, and Captain Yamato went on a mission to talk to Sasori's spy and eventually, they found him. She only wished things never took a turn for the worst like this. They were the _perfect_ team. The _perfect_ squad. Sure Naruto and Saskue bickered from time to time, but that still didn't change anything. Deep down, she knew that the two cared for each other. She knew that the two had a special bond. A bond of understanding. A _brotherly_ bond.

She slowly turned her head to the right, looking out of her bedroom window, her endless thoughts continuing to swarm. Maybe if she- _'No,'_ she mentally said to herself, immediately cutting off that train of thought. No matter what she, Naruto, or anyone else for that matter did or said, no one would have been able to stop Saskue. His mind was already set and she knew it, but that still didn't mean she'd give up. She just couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow it. She just couldn't let him go. Not after everything that they've been through. Saskue might be able to let everything that they've been through go, but she wouldn't. She refused to.

She knew some might think she was crazy for still holding on to, and chasing after Saskue like this, even after everything that happened, but she didn't care. She loved him and even though she knew those feelings wouldn't be returned, she'd still fight to bring him back. She wouldn't let all of those years of training with Lady Tsunade go to waste. Since day one, she has been useless, being entirely dependent on Saskue and Naruto. Since day one, she was always the one on the sidelines, watching in awe, and amazement as Naruto and Saskue seemed to take everything on head-on. But from this point on, she wouldn't depend on anyone to protect her, or shoulder her responsibilities. From this point on, she wouldn't be useless, nor dead weight. From this point on, she'd prove, not only to herself, but to everyone else who doubted her or looked down upon her, that she _could_ hold her own, and protect herself. That she _could_ shoulder her _own_ responsibilities. And most importantly, she _would_ prove that she wasn't useless, nor dead weight.

From this point on, she would no longer be the weak, naive, girl everyone thought or saw her as. Instead, from now on, she'd show everyone that she was just as good as a ninja as everyone else was. Sakura turned her gaze back to the picture in her hands, her green eyes locked on a certain black-haired rogue ninja. Her tears gone, and her eyes hardened, smothered with determination. _'Saskue, I'll bring you back to the village if it's the last thing I do, even by force if I must.' _

Sakura then adjusted her body, so that her back was facing the window, her bare feet making contact with the smooth, cold, wooden floor, before placing the picture on her nearby nightstand. She then stood up, planning to take a bath before she laid down for the night. The pink-haired kunoichi gathered up her night clothes, before turning around slightly to face the window, just before she exited her bedroom. _'Naruto, I promise that together, we'll get Saskue back.' _


End file.
